


~

by mumb0o_jumb0o



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumb0o_jumb0o/pseuds/mumb0o_jumb0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice and Sam have been together for four years.<br/>They have been engaged for one of those years.<br/>She said 'yes', but she's been having second thoughts. She doesn't think that should happen.<br/>They've drifted in the last year and a half of their relationship. Hunting and moving around so much have caused this drift.<br/>She doesn't love Sam enough to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't have a title because I just got this idea.  
> I have not written anything but this ending.  
> I need feedback on if I should write this story, or not.  
> PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK.
> 
> <3

Candice couldn't breath. Tears were flooding her cheeks and crashing onto the floor.

"Sam, I'm sorry," because apologizes were the only things stumbling out of her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

She didn't know what to do, what to say to make him believe her. She was so lost with nowhere to turn. 

"I do love you, but..." She lied. She didn't love him, not anymore. 

His eyes.. Candice saw his shattered heart through them. That made her heart break even more. She couldn't take it. 

He knew.  _He knew that she was lying._

An hour of sorry's and tears and explaining and torn-apart hearts, Sam finally stood up and said something.

"Don't..." he choked out as he grabbed his jacket and the car keys. "Candice.. just don't pretend to care that I'm walking out the door."

She cried harder, clutching her sides as she began to shake in pain. 

Sam closed the door, closing this long-lived chapter of Candice's life. 

They didn't talk again after that. 

 


End file.
